


Rosebud

by bisexualreina



Category: The X-Files
Genre: AU, Adoption, College Emily, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, MSR, Other, college emily sim, emily sim is alive, prochoice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualreina/pseuds/bisexualreina
Summary: Emily makes a choice when she finds herself in a situation.
Relationships: Dana Scully & Emily Sim
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	Rosebud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellsteeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellsteeth/gifts).



> Hi, so I wrote this following the idea I had where Emily goes to Planned Parenthood to receive a termination. This got me thinking that I wanted to illustrate positive lights on some of the choices that women have when they find themselves pregnant, and how they are all valid and complex choices that a women is allowed to make based on her circumstances. So that being said here is another one. I hope you enjoy.

Dana carefully held her groaning daughter as she watched the hands tick on her wristwatch, inhaling slowly with Emily before the young girl pulled away tiredly. 

Forty five seconds. Her daughter’s painful surges inching towards a minute in duration, telling her that it was an even toss as to how much longer they’d be at it.

The moon was high in the sky as Scully pressed a cold towel against Emily’s neck with a trying smile, gently rubbing her arms as her body allowed her a short break.

“Mom…it hurts so so bad, please…” She cried in desperation, her mother pursing her lips in sympathy, recalling the gruesome and relentless agony of labor and childbirth, her bout with William nothing short of a nightmare. Emily had woken her close to ten thirty with a horrified shriek, jolting both her and Mulder out of bed, complaining of piercing back pain that she could no longer seem to sleep through. 

Her father was terrified as he raced through the house to find the car keys, slipping them into his pocket before waking William with an urgency that nobody in the family had seen before, including Scully, who seemed slightly annoyed, having bore him a child, resulting in an ETA that was almost half this pace. William lugged the bag onto his shoulder while Mulder loaded the car, allowing Scully to help Emily into a jacket and bedroom slippers, neither of them bothering with real shoes.

Both women climbed into the backseat, Emily shifting uncomfortably throughout the forty minute drive, her face buried into her mother’s shoulder for the duration of it while groaning painfully. Mulder’s fingers gripped the wheel with a white knuckled intensity, pulling all of them up to the front curb, jumping out of the driver’s seat to help his wife get her out with as much ease as possible. The whole scene being a spectacle, but in their defense this was something that they had never navigated before, and were doing their very best.

…

Neither parents knew how to prepare for a moment like this in their lives, their daughter revealing the condition she found herself in during their family Thanksgiving dinner, the crowd much larger than she had expected when the news broke. Her grandmother had been horrified, Charlie silent with his mouth agape, and William choked on his food as the young girl declared that she was indeed knocked up after puking over the scent of the brown gravy.

However, despite Maggie’s urgent pleas that she _‘make the correct decision’_ in regards to the baby _,_ Emily found herself flipping through leaflets, tearfully weighing her options as she sat with her mother at the kitchen table, dreadfully overwhelmed.

She knew that if she decided to keep whatever child she carried, she would need to find a job, juggle her courses, and raise a human into a decent person as a responsible adult. She doubted that at nineteen she could do all of that and keep her sanity in check, forcing her to her next option. She was twelve weeks by the time her parents had found out, fourteen by the time she sat herself down to think this through, only knotting her insides up at the thought of it. She respected the idea, and held no judgement towards those who did make the choice to end pregnancies, but something in her told her that she didn’t want to go down that path quite yet.

However, it was the form with the information about adoption that caused her to suck in a painful breath, her heart landing on it as she considered. Many families yearned for a child, and she knew that whatever couple she chose to raise her growing bud would be lucky, the only thing convincing her as she settled with the reality that no matter what she decided, she would be walking away from this without a baby. 

Both Scully and Mulder had gone through the processes with her thoroughly, no stone left unturned as they explained the selection process, her period of waiting, and time to meet with couples in order to get a feeling for their family environment. In her heart she knew that this was the option for her, and she felt comfortable with it as she thought it over night after night before declaring to her parents that she’d be carrying her baby to term for someone else.

She had chosen carefully, finally selecting Danielle and Madison, two women who had recently moved from Northern Ireland to the United States, eager to start a family. Danielle being a quippy redhead with a calm and patient heart, telling Emily that she’d have the demeanor to withstand the trials of a baby, while Madison’s stoic personality proved to be a wise pillar for their child to lean on when needed. 

Everything fell into place, Dana accompanied Emily to ultrasounds along with the couple, marveling at the steady sound of heartbeats, movements, and a tiny face peaking through the clear screen. Emily found herself basking in their joy, elated that she could provide such a gift for the couple towards the beginning, however, her wavering still lingered as she watched her figure grow daily.

She had attended the baby shower that the women’s loved ones threw them, awkwardly on display as presents were delivered to the elated mothers to be, while she received well intentioned, _‘congratulations you are no longer pregnant’_ gifts, including face masks, candles, and chocolate baskets. It was nothing cruel behind the gifts, but she knew that to this baby she was nothing more than a vessel in their eyes, that these two brilliant women would be their mothers, and she would cease to exist.

_She would cease to exist…_

…

Danielle and Madison living nearly an hour away, Emily found herself with only her mother in her labor suite, and she secretly prayed that it remained that way, not wanting to confront the reality of her situation quite yet. 

Scully firmly pressed a heating pad into the small of her back with one hand, the other one being squeezed by her daughter who managed to find her spot on her knees, draping herself over the back of the bed.

Shocked with the noises that her throat was producing, the young girl pushed herself away from the mattress and whimpered, desperate for sleep that her body had denied her, insisting that she suffer through it as the moon shone brightly into the room.

“I just want it to stop…” She whimpered as the contraction let up, facing her mother who nodded at her and pressed a new wash cloth against her cheek, countering the burning heat that blossomed from within her.

“I know baby, soon it’ll be out and you’ll be done.” Scully whispered into her cheek before kissing it, her daughter clinging to her while trying to make the most of her useless break.

A nurse slipped in while Scully whispered encouraging words to Emily, once more doing the routine checks of heart rates, blood pressure, and everything in between, leaving Emily shivering at the reality of it all.

“I just…I think I need to use the restroom.” She declared, waving away the now small group of nurses that had gathered to check as her bladder screamed at her to empty it. With a stoic nod the young girl bit back tears and shuffled in her trusted bedroom slippers into the bathroom.

With the solitude that she had been craving, Emily sat back against the cold tile, her exposed skin prickling as she took a few centering breaths. She could feel the panic setting in as she was faced head on with the outcome of her decision, she knew with any choice she made in regards to this pregnancy, she’d need to be brave and face it with responsibility.

Her partner in all of this had been notified, and it seemed like fatherhood wasn’t up his alley either, his hands washed clean of the night they had spent together. Their decisions had been different, but she often wondered if she was walking away just as he was.

Just as her thoughts began to consume her, an urgent shift dropped the baby farther, simply from sitting on that bathroom toilet. She urinated hastily and gasped as the muscles tightened, forcing her forward on the bowl, an involuntary groan spilling from her lips as she tried to brace herself with the sink beside her. She wanted her mother and tried everything in her power to make out the words, but just deeper and deeper grumbles continued to emerge.

Eventually it let up, the cramping sensation being upstaged by her horrendous urge to take the largest _shit_ of her entire life, causing her eyes to fly open as she peeled her gown away from her neckline, tucking it up before reaching her hand down to the bottom of her stomach to triple check where her baby was sitting.

“Mom-! _Mom_!” She had begun wailing, her throat barely allowing words to formulate as the feeling stole all of her focus.

Seconds later Dana appeared, her eyes wide as they fell on her daughter who reached a desperate hand out for her, now sobbing freely as she gasped.

“I need to shit- I _really_ need to!” She shrieked, something she never thought in ten million years she’d be declaring with very little regard as to who heard.

In three seconds Scully found herself bending in front of her daughter in order to catch her sight line.

“Emily, you don’t need to use the restroom, it’s the baby. Sitting on the toilet relaxes your pelvic floor and encourages you to naturally release those muscles. Your body is probably progressing faster now.” She explained calmly, her words frightening the young girl who now clung to her mother for safety, using her body as an anchor as she began lifting herself to her feet, needing to feel close and embraced.

“No- no please! Please don’t let it come! I don’t want it to come out!” She began to wail, Scully now biting down on her lip as she took on Emily’s weight, shifting her weight back and forth as she wet her shoulder with her tears.

“I know, shh, I know you don’t, but you can’t stop it…” Scully whispered, keeping a firm grip on her while her other hand clutched the large metal rack holding all of her fluids connected to the tubes on her hand and wrist.

“I don’t want to have the baby in the bathroom- help me.” Emily groaned as Scully carefully began to help her out of the small bathroom, her heart hammering at the sight of the adoptive mothers waiting patiently on one side of the bed, making her throat catch.

“Why are they- I thought they still needed to travel down!” She began to cry, both women swallowing with worry at her reaction, making Dana flash an apologizing look towards the both of them.

“Emily, you’re okay, you’re safe. Everything is how you wanted it. C’mon, I’m right here, just hang onto me.” Scully repeated, feeling her daughter shudder, her nails digging painfully into her back as she shifted in her arms.

“They’re going to take it!” She shouted, pulling her face away from Scully’s shoulder, now making painful eye contact with her mother, rendering her silent.

“Please don’t let them take it!” Her pleas hysterical as she shot a worrying glance over at the harmless women in the corner, making Dana take a breath before cupping her cheek.

“Emily, remember we discussed this- you wanted to do this, is this still something that you want to do?” Scully questioned firmly, the whole room tense as she tried to get her panicking daughter to focus.

“You need to tell me if you changed your mind.” Dana now whispered, the sound of her words making Emily’s knees begin to buckle, pulling the both of them closer towards the floor.

“No, I didn’t…I’m just not ready…” She cried, her words merging with another groan that shocked Scully, now reaching her hand over to press the red button on the remote attached to the bed.

“Don’t think about anything else, just focus on what is happening right here and now.” Scully urged, reaching over to tie her knotted, blonde hair up. 

“Let’s get you to the bed.” The redhead declared once situated, her daughter promptly shaking her head at the suggestion.

“I can’t lie on my back- it hurts too much!” She complained, but her mother just nodded at her and instructed the lingering couple to help her get a metal bar hooked over the bed.

“Kneel down how you want.” She urged, watching her daughter tiredly crawl onto the spongey mattress, leaning her body over the cold metal that pressed into her cheek.

“I need to shit- _fuck_! I need to use the bathroom!” She cried again, her mother trying her hardest to not chuckle at the exclamation, taking her outstretched hand as a nurse bustled in.

“Emily you don’t have to _shit_ , that’s the head moving down…” Her train of thought getting cut off as a pop sounded followed by a massive gush of fluid on the mattress.

“ _Mom_! I need to-!” However she cut herself off as another vibrating noise fell out of her mouth, pressing her chin against her sweaty chest. The shifting sound of her voice caught the nurse’s attention as she wormed her way between the two eager mothers on the other side of the bed, snapping a glove on. The nurse was older and cranky, a scowl falling on her face as she went to reach two fingers without consulting either of them.

“Hey- stop that.” Dana firmly chastised, swatting her hand away from her daughter who glanced over at her with wide and watery eyes. She had heard horror stories around the hospital of doctors and nurses doing what they pleased when it came to gynecology, the idea of consent lost to them when it came to the context of medicine, infuriating her completely.

“Honey, you need to stop pushing and wait until the doctor gets here.” She scowled, her words making Emily whimper as she glanced over at her mother, completely convinced that waiting would not be an option.

“She can’t stop- that’s not how this works!” Dana argued back, knowing that these older nurses were instructed to prolong this until the doctor was able to make it, earning them their fat paycheck for holding their arms out to catch.

“Well, she’s going to have to.” She rebutted, but before Dana could snap, Madison was waving the older nurse away, the both of them disappearing as the woman went to find another one, leaving the three of them with one another.

“I can’t stop mom- I’m trying really hard!” Emily cried desperately, but Scully just shook her head and placed a steadying hand on her back, the other resting on her stomach to feel how tightly it was tensing.

“You don’t have to, everything is happening how it should, and if something should happen I can help you until your doctor comes.” She assured her, feeling her sink back to rest on her heels as she groaned again.

“I feel it coming.” She warned, her words making Scully’s eyes widen with shock at how fast she had begun progressing after moving so quickly into the final stage.

“Okay, hang onto me, and when it starts to sting you let me know,” Dana instructed, feeling Emily link an arm around her shoulder as she agreed, following her instinct to continue pushing this baby out, “good job, love! You’re doing absolutely amazing.” Dana’s words soft and encouraging as she pressed a kiss onto her sweaty temple, retrieving the wash cloth from the table that she had discarded before Emily disappeared to the bathroom.

“It’s happening too fast, I need it to slow down!” She gasped tiredly, and Scully could feel the way her body weight was sinking further and further into her, heat emanating from her body.

“Can you wash this down with cool water and ring it out?” She whispered softly to Danielle, who nodded and scurried off, leaving them both with only one another.

“It’s happening perfectly, just a few more moments.” She encouraged, Emily now fully relinquishing onto her chest while her body gave her a slight break, letting her eyes fall shut.

Just as Danielle returned, her wife and a her trusted doctor finally bustled in, eyes wide as they took in the sight before them.

“Her water broke and she’s pushing.” Scully instantly reported, allowing the doctor ten whole seconds to get a smock and some gloves on while a new nurse set an absorbent sheet between her legs.

“Sorry about that, Emily. Babies wait for no one.” The doctor sighed, sitting herself on the edge of the bed, taking over medical duties, allowing Dana to simply focus on her daughter.

“It’s stinging- mom, doctor- it’s stinging!” She began to panic as her body began to instruct her into heaving this child out, resulting in a frantic wail as she clung to her mother.

“Yep, that is the head, let your body do the work for you and breathe.” She instructed from the foot of the bed, but she promptly shook her head and began ignoring her, leaving Scully to intercept her chin and turn it to face her.

“Come on, in through your nose and out through your mouth.” She urged, coaxing her to mirror her as she set the pace for her.

As they breathed she could hear Danielle and Madison gasp at the sound of a slight gushing noise and flinching exhale from Emily.

“Head born, one more minute and your baby will be out.” The doctor grinned, her words inciting a wave of tears to flow out of Emily’s eyes, prompting her to bury her face farther into her shirt. Logically, she knew this was her option that fit with her life, and she felt confident in it, but she did relish the time that she did have with whatever child she carried, and her heart broke knowing that it was indeed coming to an end.

“I know, shh, you’re doing well.” Scully reminded, kissing the crown of her head as her muscles beneath her hand began to clench for what would be one of the final times.

“One big push and the pain will be over.” She urged into her ear, motivating Emily to sit up higher onto her knees as she bore down one final time, Scully’s hands feeling the emptying of her womb as the doctor pulled shoulders, a torso, a tiny bottom, and eventually the whole baby out in gentle motions.

Emily released a strangled wail of relief as she instantly slumped into Dana’s braced arms, sobbing in exhaustion as the doctor offered the wailing infant over towards the sobbing redhead on the other side of the bed. Her brunette wife wiped her own tears away and excitedly and proudly cut the umbilical cord, promptly separating her from the wailing child.

“You did so well, good job baby.” Scully whispered as she took on the entirety of her own child, promptly brushing her hair off of her sticky cheeks to try and calm her down. She could feel the shaking of her shoulders, trying her hardest to hold back the tears as she watched the two women bask in their joy, now bouncing their newest bundle together.

“Thank you- oh gosh! She’s perfect, Emily!” One of them exclaimed as the young girl caught her bearings, her heart sinking at the announcement of the gender that she had worked so hard from knowing.

“Mhm…” She whimpered, her eyes begging of her mother to get them out of the room and to bask in their joy somewhere else. She knew she would be happy for them, and proud that she was able to provide such a gift for them, but in the moment she just needed some time.

…

After some pretty serious bleeding, a new hospital gown, and a sandwich, Emily began to feel like herself again, tucked warmly under a fleece blanket that her brother had so thoughtfully brought from home. The whole family now sat within the private room that she had been moved to, takeout boxes of Dennys littered around the room while Emily’s sat untouched on the table.

With a sigh Mulder returned from the hall, clad in a fresh pair of clothes, switching of with Scully who excused herself to change.

“Danielle saw me in the hall, she said if you wanted you could spend the twenty four hours with the baby.” He revealed to his exhausted daughter, wincing painfully from her stitches as he leaned onto the new mattress of the bed.

“No, not twenty four hours, but I guess I would like to at least see the baby, maybe say goodbye. It feels weird to just not have her inside me anymore and then walk away.” She admitted numbly, working herself up to say her goodbyes.

“Of course.” He replied, unsure about what to say to his daughter who seemed so small, facing such a monstrous emotional burden, settling with planting a kiss on her forehead before offering her over the box of pancakes.

“Here are your pancakes my little pants.” He winked, setting it carefully onto her lap with a plastic fork and knife.

“Try and eat some more.” He whispered before settling into his seat beside William, who had been asleep for hours. It had been a prompt three hours since she had delivered, and eight since she had woken her parents, the sun barely peeking over the horizon as Mulder pulled the curtains back.

“Mom said she ran into Danielle in the hall as well, they should be bringing the baby in soon.” He notified, causing Emily to promptly close her box of food and set it on the table, readying herself for the moment that was coming sooner than expected.

Almost like magic she could hear the sound of the door opening, followed by metal wheels turning on the ground. Her mother carefully poked her head around the curtain and waited for a nod from Emily before allowing them fully inside.

Both mothers now beamed as they pushed the tiny cot inside, a tiny bundle squirming on the inside with a tiny cap situated with a large bow. Emily felt her breath hitch at the sight as Danielle moved closer, slowly setting hand on the young girl’s shoulder.

“We just wanted to thank you, for her, and to let you know that you can be as involved as you want to be, she will always know that she came from someone brave and strong, and that we got to take her home. Whether you want her to know that you are that person is up to you. But you are always welcome.” She explained, their kindness overwhelming for Emily, who just nodded at their offer, feeling herself choke up.

“Thanks.” She nodded, feeling her family trying not to stare as she glanced over at the incubator curiously.

“Can I hold her?” She finally questioned, her voice trembling as her words came out, making her curse her hormone riddled body as Madison carefully scooped the tiny baby out of the clear crib.

“What’s her name?” She asked as they set her down into her arms, the sight of the little girl stealing the very oxygen from her body.

“Rose.” Danielle smiled as Emily carefully rocked her, biting down on her lip as she stared at the little girl with an overwhelming sense of love that she struggled to place.

“Hi there, little girl.” She began, not finding it in her to use her delicate little name that her mothers so lovingly gave her. Mulder carefully excused himself and the rest of the family outside, even the couple taking his cue to give her a moment.

Gratefully, Emily watched as they all vanished, plucking the pacifier out of her mouth to memorize every detail of her little face, knowing that it would be a while until she would feel able to come around the family casually. She took her all in, from the strawberry patch of hair, to her bright blue eyes. Ever so carefully she ran a finger up her cheek and sat in silence, not sure that anything she’d be able to say would be sufficient for their parting words.

She tenderly brought her against her chest, relishing in the feeling of her tiny chest rising and falling, the steady thrum of her heart, that she would have to adjust to living without. She brought the bridge of her nose against her tiny button one, careful not to splash her with the tears that she had unconsciously begun shedding.

“This isn’t because I don’t love you.” She finally managed, hearing the curtain pull away to reveal her mother, still lingering sadly as she stepped back to give her some more time, but she shook her head at her and held her arms out for her to take the small infant.

In mere seconds her baby was out of her arms, swiftly rolling out of the room, and back down the hall.

…

After the mandatory waiting period, Emily had signed the forms, with the social worker and two women present, feeling an overwhelming contrast of peace and heartache as her decision became final with the stroke of a pen.

Goodbyes had been said to the couple, along with a few more grateful hugs, and just like that it was over. The whole debacle, pregnancy, decisions, labor, and delivery, all coming to a close as the families drove to their separate homes and separate lives.

…

Cooped up in bed for the first time in what felt like ages, Emily sat staring ahead at the wall, her mind racing as she tried to get some much needed rest, failing miserably. She needed rest, and although she knew that she had made no mistake in her choice, she still felt a lingering tug at her heart.

A quiet knock at the door revealed her mother with a heating pad and cookie, offering her both, paired with a gentle kiss on her forehead. With a trying smile she thanked her mother, the light not fully reaching her eyes in the process, prompting Scully to sigh and scoot next to her on the bed.

“You know, you’re not selfish.” She blurted out, the phrase random but needed after studying her daughter for a day, reading her like a book as she brushed her hair back.

“You’re not selfish for giving her up, and you’re not selfish for missing her. You’re human, and are allowed to feel these things, especially after what you’ve gone through in the last few days.” She reminded, helping her with her heating pad before bopping her nose with her pointer finger, smiling softly.

“Does it get better? All of this?” Emily questioned, making her mother smile sadly and nod.

“Yeah, everything is hard and painful in the moment, but time heals all things.” She smiled, reaching for the laptop that sat on her daughter’s bedside table, pulling up a movie for the both of them, making sure it was lighthearted enough for them to enjoy, however, fully aware that Emily would be sound asleep in mere minutes with it playing.

Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, she pulled her exhausted daughter into her embrace, immensely proud of her and all that she’d endured in the past few days, pressing another kiss onto her head. She knew that time would begin to clear things up, give Emily the chance to continue on with her life, but for now, she’d sit, wait, and heal with her daughter. 

In the moment she could feel her yearning for the hugs and love that she was more than willing to divvy out, and hope for the best. Maybe helping with a cookie or two.

**Author's Note:**

> As you know I welcome comments, but please be respectful and do not comment if you are going to condemn someone's right to choose. Thank you for reading as always:)


End file.
